


Get it on, Bang a Gong, Get it on

by msinfinity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinfinity/pseuds/msinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye listen to music and eat junk food in a long planned night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it on, Bang a Gong, Get it on

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever. First time writing anything in years, I just had a scene in my head after listening to this song.

A tower of chips, cookies and candies balanced precariously in one arm as Skye shuffled a final bag of gummy bears out of her right hand to open the door. With wine in the crook of her elbow and a box of some british something or other Jemma liked under her chin, she pushed the door open, smiling as the music hit her ears and she dumped her trove over the sensible blue and white bed.

_“Get It On_   
_Bang a gong_   
_Get It On”_

As she sung along passionately to the last few lines, Skye half sits, half jumps on the bed, dodging the treats, landing on an elbow to look up at Jemma playfully “I love this song” she declares over the instrumentals with a grin. “I haven’t heard it in forever”

“Oh, I wasn’t really listening” Jemma put her book down on the nightstand and reseated herself closer to the stash of treats “So you brought the whole kitchen with you?” she teased with a good natured smile, sorting through the pile for the plastic cups.

Skye tossed the biscuits she pilfered from Fitz’s stash at Jemma’s lap. “I know you’re not complaining.”  
“Never.”  
“Just don’t tell Fitz” she said with a laugh and hummed along to the last few lines of the song with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

_“Meanwhile I’m still thinking...”_

Jemma watched inquisitively as Skye stared off into the wall, absently holding a bag of assorted over-sugared candies. “Miles used to say this was my song.” She explained, pulling the candy wrapper open and nibbling at the fun sized Snickers.

“Oh, this was your relationship song? Not very romantic.” Jemma asked, as she poured a cup of wine and passed it over to Skye before working on her own cup.

Shaking her head, Skye elaborated “No, he always said it was about me” a smile crept on her face, a sappy and romantic side of her showing as she took a sip of the mild red wine. “He said it was my song. He went on for like, an hour the first time. We were at some weird house party drunk and on something, and he just started rambling about how this song was me. Not about sex, but about non-violent protests and calls to action, and rising above normalcy to make something grand. I think he was reading too much into it, but well, he brought it up a few times.”

“You miss him? Even after everything that happened?”

“I miss who I thought he was, you know?”

“Yeah.” As the music transitioned into another, softer song, a short quiet pause fell over the conversation, both girls suddenly introspective.

“I’m going to play it again” Skye declared, sitting up straighter. Jemma waved her off. “I got it” she mumbled, reaching to the nightstand with a biscuit between her teeth as the music skipped back as the intro sounded. Skye smiled and sang along, inspecting the snack horde.

_“Well, you're dirty and sweet_   
_Clad in black, don't look back, and I love you_   
_You're dirty and sweet, oh yeah”_

Jemma chuckled and reached over the nightstand. “You want a hairbrush microphone? Do it all cliche slumber party style?” Skye merely stuck out her tongue and made a face at her friend’s good natured mocking. Finally deciding on a bag of barbecue chips, she nodded with the instrumentals, then sang loudly and over the top along with the rest.

_“Well, you're slim and you're weak_   
_You've got the teeth of the hydra upon you”_

Jemma was about to question the weak line when the rest of the lyrics hit her, along with the abrupt end of Skye’s singing. The room shivered violently for a brief moment, like a pulse shaking the wine and the windows, a light bulb somewhere shattering. Chips flew from the bag Skye held as Jemma jumped over and pawed at the pause button, crushing snacks and chips alike into the bed spread.

The silence fell harshly and abruptly, the room a bit darker and the mood heavy. Both girls were frozen in place for a very long minute, Jemma not knowing what to say or if she had overreacted - although recalling Skye’s brief loss of control, she didn’t think she had.

“I didn’t remember that part” Skye whispered, eyes welling with tears. “This really is my song. I really am cursed.”

“No no no no, Skye, no.” Jemma embraced the other girl, stroking her long hair and holding her, whispering vague reassuring words amid the wreckage.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely support Skye and Ward always having deep feelings for each other. Maybe not good feelings, but deep feeling. I may have not been straightforward enough with all the subtext, or maybe I was. I don't know. Haven't even tried to write anything in many years (over 5) but wanted this written. Please give me feedback, if you want.


End file.
